List of Classes
This is a list of all known classes, including examples of a character that has these classes. For classes where no example character can be given, a reference should be included to one or more chapters where such a class is mentioned. List of Classes - Alphabetical Order A * Acolyte - Pawn * Actor - Wesle, Jasi, ... * Admiral * Alchemist - Octavia, Xif, ... * Handler (spezialised Beast Tamer]?) * Arachnologist (specialist Scientist? Chapter 6.48 T) * Archer - Badarrow, ... * Architect - Drevish * Archmage - Zelkyr, ... * Armorer - (specialized Blacksmith) Maughin, ... * Artist * Assassin - Theofore, ... * Assistant * Knight (specialized Knight) * Champions (specialized Thrower) - Dawil * Fighter (specialized Warrior) - Dasha, ... * Guard - (fighting class) Tengrip * Warrior (specialized Warrior) - Daly * Axemaster B * Backstabber (low fighting class, might be Goblin-specific)Chapter 5.19 G * Baker * Bandit (criminal class) * Leader - Chapter 6.19 HChapter 6.37 E * Lord - Maresar * Barber * Bard * Runner (specialized RunnerChapter 1.01 R) * Barmaid (female Waiter) - Drassi, ... * Baroness * Barkeep * Bartender - Rufelt, Peslas * Battlemage (specialized Mage) - Falene * Beastmaster - Blacktide * Tamer (Beast Tamers) - Laken, ... * Trainer - Elirr * Beekeeper * Beggar * Berserker - Headscratcher * Belldrakes * Biter (might be Goblin-specific) - Snapjaw * Blacksmith - Helm, ... * Dancer - Pekona * Blademaster - Orthenon, ... * Berserker (specialized BerserkerS2 - Part 1) * Surgeon * General * Brigand (criminal class)Interlude Numbtongue, Pt. 2Chapter 5.21 E * Broker * Builder - Prost * Butcher - Melinni, ... * Butler - Reynold C * Captain (ranked class) - Quallet, Tugrim, ... * Guard - Hesseif Tannousin * Carer - Lyonette * Carpenter - Daly, ... * Cartographer * Cataphract * Chef * Chieftain * Chronomancer (specialized Mage) * Cleric (as referring to EarthWorld) * Clerk * Clown - Tom * Butler * Commander * Cook * Councilman/Councilwoman * Councilor * of State * Courier * Crafter (low class, might be Goblin-specific)Chapter 2.14 G * Craftsman * Cryomancer D * Dancer * Defender (specialized military fighter)S2 - Part 1 * Digger * Diplomat * Disciple * Diver * Doctor - Geneva * Doomseeker * Dragoon * Strategist (specialized Strategist) - Tulm * Druid - Mrsha, ... * Duelist * Princess E * Elementalist (specialized Mage) - Ceria, ... * Emissary * Emperor/Empress - Laken, ... * Enchanter (specialized Mage) * Engineer - Tessia * Executioner - Hedag F * Falconer (specialized Beast Tamer])Chapter 6.08 * Worker * Farmer * Farrier (specialized Blacksmith) Chapter 6.13 K * Fence * Fencer * Medic * Fighter (specialized civilian fighting class)S2 - Part 1 * Warrior (specialized Warrior, equivalent to Knight) * Flailmaster * Flautist * Fletcher * Florist G * Gambler * of Fates - Queravia * Strategist * Gatherer * General * Geomancer * Glassblower * Soulbard - Numbtongue * Artificer * Gourmet * Governess * Strategist * Greeter * Mage (specialized Mage) * Guard * Guardsman * Guardswoman * Guide H * Maid (specialized Maid) - Ressa * Headman * Healer * Wizard (unspecialized Mage ?) * Hedgemage (unspecialized Mage ?) * Herder * Hero * Highborn (alternative to Noble?) * Mage * Historian * Handler * Hostler * Hunter * Hydromancer (specialized Mage) I * Mage (specialized Mage, alternate to Cryomancer) * Idler * Illusionist (specialized Mage) * [Innkeeper] * Informant * Tempest J * Juggernaut K * Master (spezialised Beast Tamer])Chapter 6.08 * King * Knight * Commander L * Laborer * Lady * Survivor * Layabout * Leader * Lieutenant * Mage * Commander * Lineholder (specialized military fighter)S2 - Part 1 * Lord * Lumberjack M * Mage (most basic Magic class) * Knight * Chieftain * Innkeeper (specialized [Innkeeper]) - Erin * Scribe * Maid - Bekia, ... * Mage - Phesofi * Mammalogist (specialist Scientist? Chapter 6.48 T) * Manservant * Marksman * Masonry * Mayor * Merchant * Messenger * Midwife * Miner * Chieftain * Minister * Musician N * [Necromancer] (specialized Mage) - Pisces, Az’kerash, ... * Ninja * Noble O * Obstetrician * Officer * Opener P * Packmaster Interlude - Flos * Painter * Paladin - Durene * Performer * Pickpocket * Poacher (criminal class) * Star * Porter * Preacher (as referring to EarthWorld) * Priest * Prince/Princess * Protector (specialized civilian fighting class)S2 - Part 1 * Pyromancer (specialized Mage) Q * Quarass - The Quarass * Quartermaster * Queen R * Raider (criminal class) * Ranger * Receptionist Selys, ... * Rider * Rogue - Foliana, Quietstab, ... * Ruler Chapter 6.12 K * Runner - Fals, Persua, ... S * Sage * Saint * Brigadier * Scavenger (low class, might be Goblin-specific)Chapter 2.14 G * Scholar * Scout - Gazi, ... * Scrapper (low class, might be Goblin-specific)Chapter 2.14 G * Seamstress * Sergeant * Hunter * Servant * General * Shaman * Sharpener * Shepherd * Shoemaker * Shopkeeper * Singer * Knight * Warrior * Skirmisher * Slaughterer (specialized rare fighter)S2 - Part 1 * Slave * Slaver * Trader * Smith (abbreviation for (Blacksmith]?) * Soldier (military, all races) * Soothsayer * Sorcerer * Spearmaster * Spellsword * Knight (specialized Knight) * Stalwart (specialized military fighter)S2 - Part 1 * Stirrer * Witch (specialized Witch) - Belavierr * Steward - Orthenon, Prost * Stewer * Strategist (advanced Tactician) - Olesm, ... * Captain * Storyteller * Knight (specialized Knight) * Summoner - Revi, ... * Matriarch * Survivor (civilian class)S2 - Part 1 * Dancer (fighting class) - Toren * Swordslayer * Swordsman T * Tactician * Tailor * Witch (specialized Witch) - Eloise * Player (Not canon) * Thief (criminal class) * Thug (criminal class) * Tinkerer (artisan class)Chapter 2.14 G * Trader * Hunter * Troubadour * Tumbler V * Vanguard - Mars * Scout * Strategist (specialized Strategist) - Chaldion W * Driver * Warrior * Washer - Jasi * Mage (specialized Mage) * Weaver Chapter 6.41 E * Knight (specialized Knight) * Witch - Wiskeria, ... * Doctor * Hunter * Wizard * Princess (specialized Princess) - Lyonette * Writer Trivia References Category:Terminology Category:Classes